


Mr. Neal

by TheSiren913



Category: GMM
Genre: Affairs, F/M, Sexy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren913/pseuds/TheSiren913
Summary: I do not condone affairs, but I was asked to write this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not condone affairs, but I was asked to write this.

 If anyone heard us, we were toast. My pulse flew, and my adrenaline pounded in my ears. Link's hand was over my mouth tightly. 

..................................................................................

It had been a long time coming. We flirted, thinking nothing of it, until one day at work. As I sat there, brainstorming, he came in to sit beside me and look on to my paper. As he did so, his hand found its way on to my leg. I remember a thrill coursing through me, feeling excited and apprehensive all at once. Link was married. 

We became bolder as time went on. Touches here and there, paying attention to every subtext in our conversations. It provided us each with something we were sorely lacking: feeling desired. Link's wife was constantly unavailable to him, and was rude when she was. My boyfriend was borderline emotionally abusive. Link and I sought refuge in each other, while trying to sort through our private lives. 

For months, it was perfect. I was happy. I felt attractive and thrilled. 

One Tuesday afternoon, after a particularly bad fight with my boyfriend the night before, I was getting ready to go on my lunch break. I gathered my things. The office was empty already; everyone had been eager to go eat. I walked sullenly down the hall.

"Des." I heard Link call. I turned to see him in the doorway of his office. "Got a sec?"

I smiled at him and nodded. "Sure."

He clicked the door shut behind me. I sat on the sofa and looked at him expectantly. My heart flew into my throat as he looked at me with lust in his eyes. It was amazing how naked I could feel under his gaze. 

"What is it?" I asked, refusing to be intimidated, raising my eyebrow.

Link said nothing. He simply walked towards the sofa and sat beside me, his arm casually slung over the back of it. After a moment, he leaned forward and kissed me. 

I saw stars. 

Before I could think, we were entwined. He had pulled me into his lap, kissing me as if I were a life saving remedy. I pulled him to me in turn, everything else melting away. I felt him growing beneath me, and I pressed myself to him, causing him to groan. 

"Fuck, Desi. I want you."

There was a gleam in his eyes that I knew mirrored my own. We had begun, and it felt too good to stop. My fingers found the hem of his tshirt and lifted it over his head. His glasses were placed out of reach where they wouldn't be crushed. Then he began to unbutton my blouse. I trembled in anticipation as he unwrapped me like a gift. He marveled at my skin and felt along my collarbone , down the center of my chest, then traced the edge of my bra before yanking it down and taking one of my nipples in his mouth. I gasped and tilted my head back. Such a simple action set my entire body on fire.

"Link..." I whispered, arching into his touch. My shirt slipped from my shoulders and my bra was flung away. At some point, i hovered above him while he unbuttoned his pants, and before i knew it, he had pulled my panties aside under my skirt. i felt his cock press against me and he paused. 

"Please," I whined, "Oh please."

He entered me, filling me, and even the slightest movement made me cry out. I ground myself on him, feeling him deep inside me, feeling as though I was finally close enough to him. Link grabbed my hips and guided me, and I bounced up and down on his cock, reveling in the way he was looking at my body, and the way he reacted to my movements. 

We heard voices down the hallway. People were coming back from lunch. 

"It's locked." Link whispered.

I looked at him in surprise as he pushed me to lay on the couch, still inside me, and placed a hand over my mouth. He began to fuck me again, harder, quietly, as if daring me to cry out. My orgasm started quickly. It crashed down on me in waves as he continued. Eyes wide, I looked at him, starting to come undone himself, and was able to wriggle free enough to whisper, "Give it to me."

He withdrew himself and came all over my stomach. We stayed there panting, letting our adrenaline come down before moving. Link grabbed his tshirt and cleaned me up. 

"Luckily I keep spares at work for when we do messy episodes," he chuckled. 

I grinned and began to dress myself, when he came and knelt in front of me. 

"You okay?" He asked. His blue eyes were concerned.

I leaned forward and kissed his lips. "Better than okay." I answered.

 


End file.
